This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the moisture content of snow particles, and more particularly to such an apparatus which can continuously measure the moisture content of snow particles as they are falling.
Conventionally, an apparatus which can measure the moisture content of snow particles as they fall has not been available. However, measurement of the moisture content of snow that has fallen has been available and the technique for its use is generally as follows.
A predetermined quantity and weight of snow is taken out of fallen snow that has accumulated and it is melted by heating it. After the temperature of the melted snow is raised to a predetermined temperature, the calories required for such a temperature rise is determined. The thus determined value is called Q.sub.1.
On the other hand, the same weight of snow having a moisture content of 0% at 0.degree. C. is melted in the same way as above, and the calories required to raise the temperature of the melted snow to the same temperature as above is determined. The thus determined value is called Q.sub.2.
In comparison with the snow with the value Q.sub.2, the snow having the measured value Q.sub.1 contains water and is wetted, so that the portion of the weight constituted by the water contained in the snow does not require the heat of fusion to melt it.
Therefore, the value of Q.sub.1 is smaller than the value of Q.sub.2, and the moisture content of the snow that has fallen is determined by this comparison.
In accordance with the prior art technique described above, however, it is only possible to determine the moisture content of the snow after it has fallen and has accumulated, but it is not possible to continuously determine the moisture content of the snow particles as they are falling.
In the industrial fields, artificial snowfall and snow deposition experiments have become necessary and artificial snow generating apparatuses have been developed to cope with such demands. When various experiments and studies are conducted with the snow from such artificial snow generating apparatuses, it is necessary to obtain snow having a desired moisture content by controlling in advance the quality of snow. Hence the development of an apparatus which can continuously measure the moisture content of the snow as it is falling has been in demand.